Lemon,Boda y Embarazo
by DragonMaster2003
Summary: Laxus y Mirajane se van a bañar en su gran casa ¿que pasará?


Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia y en una casa grande de dos pisos estaban Mirajane y Laxus en su día libre y decidieron aprovecharlo. Mirajane decidió bañarse y Laxus la acompañó diciéndole que si se bañaban juntos ahorrarían agua pero Laxus tenía otra cosa en mente. Estaban los dos en una gran bañera donde podían caber los dos. Mirajane estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del agua caliente, mientras Laxus admiraba el maravilloso cuerpo de Mirajane. Estiró la mano cogió su precioso cuerpo y la puso entre sus piernas. Mirajane ante esto abrió los ojos mientras se giraba para ver a su novio.

\- Laxus ¿que haces?

\- Oye ¿es que no puedo acariciar el precioso cuerpo de mi novia?

\- ¿Que quieres,Laxus?

\- Hacerte el amor aquí mismo.

Dicho eso empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Mirajane provocando que esta se excitara y empezará a soltar suspiros que le decían a Laxus que le estaba gustando lo que estaba haciendo. La beso en los labios y metió la lengua en su boca. En unos pocos segundos ya necesitaban aire y se separaron. Las manos de Laxus que hasta ahora habían permanecido en la cintura de Mirajane fueron subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos mientras que sus labios daban pequeños besos en su cuello. Mirajane gemía no muy fuerte. Laxus tocaba sus pechos lentamente para torturarla. Lo que el rubio no sabía es que ella también podía jugar a ese juego. La demonio bajo lentamente sus manos por el pecho del rubio hasta encontrarse con un miembro muy erecto. Hay Mirajane se dio cuenta de que su novio estaba demasiado excitado.

\- No sabía que te excitaras tan rápido,Laxus.

\- Tu provocas eso,Demonio.

Lo dijo entre suspiros ya que Mirajane estaba masturbando su miembro, lo que le causaba escalofríos, era demasiado placer el que estaba recibiendo. Pero era hora de que le diera placer a ella. Bajo su mano hasta su clítoris y empezó a masturbarlo. Eso causó que Mirajane soltara gemidos mas fuertes. La puso en el borde de la bañera con las piernas abiertas y empezó a lamer su intimidad. Mirajane sujeto su cabeza con las manos diciéndole que siguiera con el acto. Unos minutos después Mirajane grito que se iba a correr pero aun así Laxus siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Mirajane se corrió y Laxus se tragó todos los fluidos.

\- Creo que es hora de que tu también tengas placer, Laxus. Siéntate en el borde de la bañera.

Laxus le hizo caso a Mirajane y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Mira se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a besarle el cuello,bajando por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro que se veía necesitado de atención.

\- Se ve que estas muy excitado,Laxus

\- Mirajane duele…

\- ¿El que?

\- Esto.

Dijo señalando su miembro. Mirajane entendió que Laxus al estar tan excitado su miembro le dolía así Mira empezó a masturbar su miembro. Laxus soltó gemidos de placer y puso las manos en la cabeza de Mirajane indicando que siguiera. Unos minutos después Laxus se corrió y Mirajane se tragó su semen.

Laxus cogio a Mirajane y la sentó en sus piernas poniendo su miembro en su entrada. Laxus la miró como pidiendo permiso y Mirajane asintió. Laxus entró fuertemente en Mira lo que causó que ella soltase un gemido de placer. Siguieron con las embestidas hasta que se corrieron juntos. Cuando recobraron el aliento terminaron de ducharse. Laxus ya estaba en la cama esperando a Mirajane que no había salido del baño por media hora. Preocupado fue al baño sin tocar la puerta y entró encontrándose a Mirajane mirando el espejo fijamente.

\- Mira ¿que pasa?

\- Esto es lo que me pasa

Dijo enseñándole un test de embarazo que daba positivo. Laxus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aunque pronto Mirajane se convertiría en su esposa no estaba preparado para tener hijos,pero si a ocurrido él se hará cargo.

\- Mira seré sincero, yo aun no estoy preparado para tener hijos pero si te has quedado embarazada yo me haré cargo. Además nos casaremos dentro de un mes.

\- Si,tienes razón. Tendremos ese niño o niña.

\- Si

Un mes después se casaron y en la fiesta dijeron que Mirajane estaba embarazada. Pero el maestro Makarov le tenía un regalo al recién casado.

\- Mocosos, atendedme.

Todos pusieron atención.

\- Laxus te has casado y te voy a dar mi regalo de bodas.

\- Viejo no hace falta.

\- Si hace falta porque a partir de este momento tu estarás a cargo del gremio.

\- Eso significa que…

\- Si Laxus Dreyar serás el nuevo maestro de fairy tail.

Laxus abrió los ojos y se fue a abrazar a su abuelo.

\- Gracias abuelo es el mejor regalo de bodas.

\- Disfruta de la fiesta,hijo.

\- Si.

Así pasó la noche con un nuevo maestro. Han pasado 9 meses y Mirajane está en la recta final de su embarazo. Un día Mirajane grito que ya se había roto la fuente y Laxus la llevó rápidamente a la enfermería. Laxus estaba desesperado habían pasado 5 horas desde que su mujer había entrado a la enfermería y aun no sabia noticias de ella ni de su hijo/a. Al rato salió Wendy diciendo que podía entrar pero sin hacer ruido. Fue directamente a la camilla donde su mujer estaba y en sus brazos había un pequeño bulto.

\- Laxus mira.

Laxus se acercó.

\- Es un niño. ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

Laxus estaba pensando en qué nombre le podría poner a su hijo. Laxus vio que tenía el pelo blanco al igual que su madre y sus ojos verdes. Entonces se le ocurrió el nombre perfecto.

\- Mira, ya lo tengo

\- ¿Cual es,Laxus?

\- Zeus

\- ¿Zeus? Me gusta. Se llamará así.

\- Si. Zeus Dreyar Strauss.

En ese momento el antiguo maestro de Fairy Tail entró a la enfermería.

\- Siento molestar pero estaba ansioso por ver a mi bisnieto.

\- Ven aquí, abuelo.

\- Oh,es muy bonito. ¿Cual es su nombre?

\- Se llamará Zeus Dreyar Strauss.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito.

Después de ese momento se celebró una fiesta festejando que la Nueva Generación de Fairy Tail había comenzado.


End file.
